Cake With a Vengence
by Animeboy99
Summary: umm.....IM NOT GAY...that is all....
1. Chapter 1

_** Cake With A Vengence Chapter 1**_

_It was a beautiful night and sephiroth and his teddy bear we're at the carnival._

_"c'mon teddy let go over there" . "......" " teddy are you okay?" "......." "TEDDY" "...yea im fine" teddy said as he jumps around sephiroth in glee._

_"let's go there" " okay, do u have the money to pay for the game though?" "of course" he said as he pulled out a platinum visa card. "What 2 year old doesn't have one of these" _

_"a lot of them don't" "c'mon stop lying to me" "ugh , let's just go" ._

_as they walk up to the "killing everyone game stand" sephiroth grew and strange felling in his stomach. "what is this" "what are you talking about" "teddy help" "ummm..." . _

_as the felling grew so did his anger...but that stopped and all that was left was his flamboyant gayness for his teddy. _

_"TEDDY" he screamed as he grab teddy and hugged him tight with deep red blushes on his face._

_"wha.....what's goin on " teddy said as he smiles and looks away"_

_" i love you teddy" "wait what! O.o, no no no no....i was only supposed to be your friend"_

_teddy glows red whithj a bright light as he turns into kaoru._

_"oh my god X3 your even cuter" " no he won't be happy with this" _

_hikaoru walks around the corner with a Huge Sword 10x the size of cloud's, The sword Burst's into flame_

_he dashes at sephiroh and stabs him into a million pieces covering him and kaoru in blood._

_After sephiroths body is burned, hikaru walked up to his brother. "i will never let anyone ever love you unless it's me" he said as he held kaoru in his arms tightly._

_-- MEANWHILE : a big fat baker walks by seeing the ashses and thought it was free flour day. he goes home and bakes a big preatty cake with preaty pink frosting and red and blue flowers......tbc(to be continued) _

_-- _

_The twins walked home hand in hand. ones head rested on the other's shoulder._

_as they walked homw they enounter, roxas and axel walking home in the same style, as they walk by they stare at eachother, as theis happens axel whispers somethins into roxass' ear and he turns and they kiss,_

_the twins look at eachother, both have deep red blushes on their faces, kaoru leans in close , his brother can feel the warmth of his breath on his face....... the all of a sudden a cake pop's up out of nowhere and kaoru pulls away quickly grabbing on to his brother scared. all of a sudden honey walks out of nowhere and starts to eat the cake....you can hear a faint screaming out of no where. "dont eat so much honey" yelled mori_

_the hitachiin twins looks into eachother's eyes with confusion as they walked on. _

_-- Meanwhile : " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP EATING ME" sephiroth screamed. honey jumped away in fright. "what is this"honey said " i am the all mighty sephiroth" " sephy whatta whaaaa?" " i will rule the whole world" he exlamied "will there be cake" " absolutely not " honey starts to cry and pounces on the cake yelling " I AM THE WOLFMAN!!!!!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cake With A Vengence chapter 2**

-- as honey frolicked in the mounds of cake, the twins walked onward.....

" what was up with that cake??" kaoru asked.

" I DON'T KNOW......."(supposed to sound like gir)

"well....OK then"

_They walked on as they approached their estate kaoru stops walking and stands still._

_"wats wrong" hikaoru exclaimed. as kaoru tuned his head slowly to the right._

_they both look to the right to see a rotting corpse hidden in the brush next to their estates main road._

_"what the...." they both said at the same time._

_they walked over there and poked the rotting corpse with a stick revealing an small envolpe._

_they grabbed it and opened it._

_it had contained a picture of the two of them. one labled hikaoru, and the other labeled kaoru._

_"its....its the..."_

_"maid"kaoru said in horror._

_"she....she got it right....she could tell us apart"_

_they both break down and fall to their knees holding each other tight._

_they lean in close and they stand up. they slowly walked home and went to bed._

_--**A/N : this will make more sense in chap.3 :D keep reading**  
_

-- MEANWHILE: "OMG" exlaimed sephiroth as he trampled away in his cake form " this has been the worst night ever"

he tumbled all the way to his nice cozy oven for the night...

--

The next morning was filled with excitement. cause today was the day of the ouran festival days

"now class, we all need to ready up and think of a stand to put up for the festival"

" _me and the host club will gladly help with the stand"Tamaki said(please correct me if that is the wrong spelling)_

_"_great, we have a plan then"

the next day the whole school was full of excitement wondering what the stands we're all about this year.

" i wonder if Dj Axel will be here for the event? " a young girl asked.(for all that don't know "Dj Axel" is from the story "Dj axel" written by The Flurry Of Destiny.

as the twins wondered about they found themselves alone in a corner of the school.

"im bored" said kaoru

"me too" hikaoru agreed

the two stood there for about a hour and finally decided to sit down.'

they sat together hikaoru's head in the others lap they looked into each others eyes .

kaoru leaned down close to his brother their noses almost touching.

hikaoru lets out a short gasp and the two lock lips.

--MEANWHILE: " over there...no over there...wait no over there" yelled hunny as he ran around the festival with mori as they past a obvious "evil cake stand" with a bog red arrow pointing at it. " i have come...FOR MY REVENGE" yelled sephiroth as a cat like figure appeared infront of him.....


End file.
